


When Lovers Lay

by A_writes101



Series: When Lovers Lay [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bladder Control, Bodily Fluids, Bratting, Breasts, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Dresses, Ejaculate, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Heavy BDSM, In Public, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Bites, Messy, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Restaurants, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Scissoring, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spit Kink, Squirt - Freeform, Teasing, Toys, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writes101/pseuds/A_writes101
Summary: Amy & Eva have been together long enough that they are ready to take the next step in their relationship. Amy knows Eva will bring out the submissive side of her. Bring out the side that makes her beg for more. But, will she make it through the night?A F/F story based on OC ❤️ see notes at the end.
Relationships: Female - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: When Lovers Lay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583284
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

The red dress laying on Amy’s bed was calling to her. It was her first night with her lover and she already could feel the butterflies in her stomach, her face pink. 

Amy glanced over at the long mirror in her hotel room to catch a glimpse of herself. She was on the bigger side, but the black lingerie she choose wrapped in places that only accented her curves in ways she could only dream of. Her breasts were pushed up, and the lace revealed small portions of her pink nipples. She flushed at the thought of her partner seeing her like this, exposed like this... Amy was extremely modest and used to think everything about her body was flawed. That was, until Eva came around.

Eva was mysterious, and always knew the exact words to make Amy blush. It was as if fate pulled the two girls together. Yet, was it truly fate at all?

Amy sighed and slide into the dress as a note fell to the floor, the red parchment scripted with dark black writing.

_Please wear this tonight. While it suits you, I would rather see it on my floor._   
_Come to Room 308 when dressed. I have something special for you._   
_You look beautiful._   
_-Eva_

  
Amy could feel her cheeks flush as she thought about what was to come. _Would Eva love her flaws? Her stretch marks, her scars?_ Shaking the thoughts from her head, she zipped up the side of the dress and took another look in the mirror.

The girl, no, woman who looked back at her gave the confidence needed to walk to room 308. The dress accented her bust and flowed down to her feet, the long slit up the side exposed her pale skin. Gold shoes glittered around her feet. _She was breathtaking._

Grabbing her clutch, she took a deep breath and strode towards the elevators.

***

Eva knew Amy would look extravagant in the dress she picked out but she wasn’t prepared for was how perfectly desirable she looked. When she opened the door, her lover stood there, pale skin exposed and the light seemed to glisten over her like an angel. Amy was red in the cheeks where no amount of foundation could cover those flushed freckles, the tops of her breasts peeked out of the halter style neckline of her dress.

“How do I look?” Amy questioned.

Eva snapped out of her distraction and peered into Amy’s green eyes, flashing a smile.

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

Eva invited her lover into the suite and quietly closed the door behind her.

“Sit baby. I have a present for you to wear out tonight.” Eva’s sultry voiced caused shivers down the freckled girls spine. Amy set her clutch down on the nightstand and took a seat on the king sized bed. She pondered what Eva could possibly give her after already receiving such a beautiful dress.

Eva presented her with two boxes. A small black box with a gold bow and a medium red box covered in a satin ribbon.

“The black box first.”

Amy reached out and gingerly took the black box. Opening it she found a beautiful necklace that held her birthstone.

“Eva… This is beautiful….” She went to put on the necklace but was quickly stopped.

“Not yet. Now the red box.” Amy took the deep colored box in her hands and slowly undid the ribbon. She flushed in excitement as she realized what it contained.

Two pink eggs sat against a small pillow. One of the eggs had a diamond plug at the end. She licked her lips in anticipation and stood towards Eva.

“Help me put these on?” she asked, her desire heated.

“Of course love. Turn around.”

Amy stood and turned her back towards the woman. She felt the brush of Eva's lips against her neck, tracing their way to her back. Delicate hands came across the front of her chest and lightly traced their ways up to her jaw, forcing her to look up. The cool metal of the necklace caused her to shiver as Eva’s lips continued to flutter along her back.

“Bend over love.” Eva whispered, nipping at Amy’s lobe. Her tongue traced the inside of her ear before she pulled the earring into her mouth. Amy bent over, placing her weight on her forearms.

“Spread.” Eva commanded.

Amy did as her lover said and spread her legs. Her heat becoming wet with anticipation. She flinched as Eva pulled the red dress up over her ass, revealing the lace thong she wore.

“Now this is a sight.” Eva stated leaning in to place a small bite on Amy’s backside. Amy gasped at the slight twinge of teeth, then moaned. Biting her lip, she spread herself more exposing her dripping cunt through the black fabric. Eva took the invitation, and move her fingers over the fabric.

“You ready baby?” Eva whispered, placing the first egg at the entrance of her heat.

Am nodded, then moaned loudly as the cool toy was pushed deep into her cunt. Eva pulled the fabric over to hold the toy in place.

“One more baby. This time, you will need some prep.” Amy was panting, and ready for whatever Eva had planned next.

Eva pulled the strap of the thong over, exposing Amy’s pin hole. A small freckle was placed close by. Eva licked her lips and leaned in. She lightly licked around the pink puckered hole, as Amy twitched in response. Inserting one finger, she continued to lick and add lubricant to the twitching entrance. Once two fingers were able to be instreded, Eva placed the final egg in her mouth, wetting it.

“Ready baby? Deep breath.” She could hear her lover breath in. Placing the egg against the entrance she slightly pushed, allowing it to go in to the diamond stud. Eva pulled back to admire the beautiful piece before placing the string back in place. Grabbing the satin ribbon, she grazed her fingers down the freckled girls calf, stopping just above her knee. Placing a small kiss, she tied the ribbon garter around and pulled the dress back down to her feet. Eva stood and pulled Amy into her.

“Ready love?”

Amy was breathing heavy, drool dripping from her mouth. She needed one thing to satisfy her craving for now. Leaning in, she delved her tongue into the mysterious girls mouth. Eva’s hands snaked into the deep curls the pooled around Amy’s shoulder, pulling the woman closer. Their tongues danced around each other before Eva pulled back sucking on Amy’s bottom lip.

“There will be more to come baby I promise. Come on, our reservation downstairs starts in 10 minutes.” she turned towards the door. Amy followed closely behind before stopping in her tracks. The eggs were vibrating

“Eva… Oh gods..what is this…”

Eva turned, holding her phone up.

“Oh, i guess i forgot to mention. I have the remote here. So behave love. Dinner is going to be fun.” She clicked the off button and placed her phone in the black clutch. She reached her hand out to Amy, inviting her to take it.

Amy smiled. She was going to enjoy every minute of this. Reaching out she grabbed Eva’s hand and entangled her fingers through hers. Placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek, she moved to the spot right below Eva’s ear.

Breathing softly she spoke three words that almost floored Eva.

“Make me beg…”

and with that. She was out the door.


	2. Resturant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you make it through dinner with this much pleasure vibrating inside. Even worse, your lover is doing everything in their power to make you beg.... Beg for more.

The lights in the bar were causing a low hue over the two women. Amy’s anticipation was building each second as each step cause the toys to shift inside her. Eva had yet to click the vibration setting on her phone. She wanted Amy to struggle a bit, to make her want the pleasure. 

The freckled woman followed Eva closely, waiting for the moment she set off the toys and taking the time to admire her lover. Long black hair fell down the mysterious woman's back, her black dress hanging off her curves. She didn’t have freckles like Amy did, but she did have little moles along her back that gave the bothered woman the urge to suck on them. Eva turned towards her lover and held out the chair at their table. 

“Please, have a seat.” She smirked, knowing the toys were going to shift along the inside walls of the freckled girls heat. 

Amy took a small breath and sat down slowly. She moaned slightly as the toy in her ass pressed deeper against the walls. Her cunt was starting to drip against the thin cloth that held both vibrators in place. She looked at her lover and smirked. 

“Thank you, I actually feel a lot better now.” Amy glanced at the waiter. 

“Can you please bring us a bottle of Cab, and two glasses of ice.” 

The waiter nodded and strood towards the kitchen. 

“How are you feel baby?” Eva asked, reaching towards her clutch. 

“Just fine, why? Is there something that would bother me?” Amy teased back. 

While she knew Eva had the power, she too liked to push the boundaries between being submissive and dominating. The dark haired women took the response as a go to turn on the toys within her lover. Amy twitched and gripped the table cloth in response. 

The toy in her pussy was pushed up, close to her cervix. The vibration caused her inner walls to squeeze, as she crossed her legs. She shifted back allowing her legs to push against her clit. Biting her lip, she looked into the dark eyes of the dominatrix in front of her. 

“Tell me. Is this the only setting these things have?” Amy breathed, trying not to sound to ragged. 

“Oh honey, no. They can do a lot more than you think.” Eva pressed another button on her phone, causing the vibration to increase. 

“You may want to calm yourself. It looks like the waiter is back with our drinks.”

Amy shifted quietly, and tried to relax. She avoided the eyes of the man dropping off the drinks in front of her. God forbid she gets outed by some waiter in the hotel bar she was residing at. 

“Thank you.” Eva stated, grabbing a glass of cabernet. She was going to torture her lover until she begged for release. She discreetly slipped off her heel and moved her seat in closer. 

“Have you decided what you would like to eat tonight?” The waiter asked politely. 

Amy looked at her lover then back at the waiter. 

“I would like the uu….” She gasped quietly. Evas foot was now under her dress and climbing towards her wet cunt. Steadying herself she finished, “The uh, risotto with the mushroom cream sauce.” The waiter jotted down the order and took the menu from the quivering girls hands. 

“And for you miss?” Eva moved her foot and finally came in contact with her target. Her toes became wet with the shy girls arousal, and the vibrations of the eggs could be felt through the folds of Amy’s heat. 

“Let’s see. What do you recommend?” 

Amy knew she was stalling. Eva’s moved her toes up the middle of the soaked thong, rubbing the tight bud at the top. Amy needed to let out a moan, she needed something. She reached for the glass, leaning forward,applying more pressure to her throbbing clit. Grabbing the glass of wine, she quickly took a sip, releasing a small moan against the glass. 

“I recommend the baked Ziti with roasted veggies.” 

Eva smirked and handed the menu to the waiter.

“Ill take it. Thank you.” 

The waiter took his que and walked quietly away. 

“Eva…..” the whimpering girl moaned. “Please...I need to go to the restroom…” 

Eva released her foot and slide it down the freckled girls thigh. A thin line of grool followed. 

“Oh baby. I need you to hold it. You can have a break once we have gotten dessert.”  
***

...How much longer… 

Amy was struggling to hold it in. Throughout their entire meal, the toys have fluctuated from off to on, and different speeds. Eva was torturing her in every way possible. She needed an upper hand. 

“Baby...Can I go now?” the moans were dripping out on their own. The blush was creeping down her neck and to her ears. She need to release. She NEEDED to go. 

Eva looked up from her meal. The glint in her eyes told the moaning girl that she was going to have to wait until Eva was finished with her meal. Eva licked her lips and reached for her glass. 

“Tell me. What is it you need to do?” She was testing the poor girl. She knew that Amy was not brave enough to tell her desires out loud. Brave enough to say what was truly happening. 

The freckled girl swallowed hard, shifting the toys inside. She was dripping, soaking through the underwear she wore. Any more, and it would be seen through the red dress. She wanted more. Wanted something deep inside her. The small toy gave her pleasure but it wasn’t what she was craving. 

“I want...more…” Amy whispered. Embarrassed that she had to answer. 

“Oh honey… I am going to need more details than that.” Eva swirled her tongue across the top of her glass. “What do YOU want.”

This was part of the play. Amy knew this. She knew she had to describe her feelings or she wouldn’t be allowed to stand up. Gathering all the courage she could, she responded, low.

“I want these eggs released and your fingers inside...I want your silicone cock to thrust deep within my ass. I want you Eva. I want to release the building pressure on my bladder. I want to release this stupid desire you have built up for the past 3 weeks. Gods, I want you. Slap me, mark me, bite me, lick me. Gods Eva...do it ALL!” 

That was the beginning Eva was waiting for. She tortured the girl for 3 weeks, and she finally got what she wanted. The soft voice quivered through that speech so seductively, Eva could feel her desire pool. What Amy didn’t know, was that she was not the only one wearing a toy tonight. The remote controlled the toy inside her as well. She was close, and she wanted to freckled girl more than ever. 

“Waiter!” Eva signaled. 

The man returned to their table, holding a box and the check. 

“The dessert you asked for mam, and your check. I will bill it to your room.” 

Eva nodded, taking the box from his hands. 

“Thank you. Have a wonderful evening.” 

He took his cue and left the girls. Eva stood, grabbing the black shaw she had worn.

“Stand up love and turn your back to me.” 

Amy stood, her legs weak. Eva gripped her arm to balance her. 

“Hold on baby. We are so close…” Eva whispered into the blushed ear. She nipped the lobe before backing away. Wrapping the back scarf around Amy’s waist, she hooked her arm though hers. 

“Your starting to show baby. I can’t have anyone else seeing you like this. You. Are. Mine.” 

Amy almost collapsed at the seductive words. Her heart sped up, and her breathing hitched. It was finally time, and gods...she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. 

“Finally.” Amy whispered, and followed her lover to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️ more to come ❤️


	3. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking to the elevator was torture for Amy. She needed the release. 
> 
> Yet, Eva had something else in mind. 
> 
> "Ready for a show?" She whispers...

The walk to the elevator was torture to Amy. Her hot heat was dripping through her folds and down her thighs. She never believed she could get this wet. With each step the vibrators shifted inside her, hitting her cervix then sliding down against her thick walls. Her ass was hot as the plug kept a constant vibration against her entrance. 

“We are almost there baby.” The dark haired seductress whispered, tightening her grip on the freckled girls waist. 

Breathing in slowly, Amy focused on the doors only a few feet away. 

_ Just a little longer… _

Eva reached out and pressed the button, opening the metallic doors for the two women. Shuffling inside, Eva immediately pressed the Close Doors button, allowing them to have some privacy. 

“Just 15 floors baby, then I will fuck you until you can’t walk.”

The freckled girl flushed, leaning back into her lover. 

“Please… I need to…I need to go...” The whisper lingered on the girl's lips. Her bladder was full, causing the pressure of the vibrators to build.

Nibbling at Amy’s ear, her lover dipped her tongue in. Soft hands slid their way up the red dress to the curve of Amy’s breasts. Circling the perked nipple, the womans hot tongue slide down the freckled girls nape. Sucking lightly, Eva dipped her hand into the dress, flicking the hard bud. Amy gasped in pleasure, her head rolling to the side. 

“ahhh...fuc...Eva…” 

The seductress ran her other hand down the side of the dress, hooking her finger around the slit in the fabric. Tracing her way up the flushed girls thigh, she hovered over her wet heat. 

“Tell me baby, what do you want me to do next.” 

Eva’s fingers lightly brushed over the wet fabric, only enough to make the moaning girl quiver. 

“Take the toys out...please…” Amy breathed, her chest pushing against the warmth of Eva’s hand. 

“Cameras are watching you know.” Eva whispered, causing Amy to look up at the camera in the corner. She bent forward, trying to block the hand that was now teasing against the edge of her panties. 

“Eva…. what if someone is watching…” As much as Amy wanted to warn her lover, she also felt a sense of adrenaline. What if someone was watching? Fuck, that turned the girl on more than anything. 

“Well then, let's give them a small show shall we?”

The elevator was at the 5th floor, so there was limited time. Eva slipped her finger under the wet fabric and plunged it deep within her lovers heat. She knew Amy would climax quickly. 

“AHHH FUCK.” 

Amy lurched back, her right breast slipping out of her dress. Eva wrapped her hand around the taught bud, squeezing and pulling at its hardness. She leaned forward and traced deep kisses against the flushed girls collar bone. Her fingers crept up against the wet walls of Amy’s cunt. Fingering forward, she felt the slight taut skin that linked to the girls urethra. Her fingers pressed forward as her palm hit the top of Amy’s clit. 

“I am cumming...BABY I AM CUMMING.”

Eva bite down on the freckled girls neck as she spasmed against her. 

“FUCK. FUCK.. FUCK!”

Amy couldn’t hold it in any longer. She squirted against Eva’s hand, spasming as her orgasm ripped through her body. The vibrator was being pulled up against her cervix as her lovers fingers pumped deep inside her. The walls of her cunt were twitching, dripping. Eva’s hand was covered in cream and piss. 

The red dress was soaked as Eva removed the toy and her fingers from her flushed lover. 

Turned the girl towards her she nipped at the red nipple exposed. Amy’s head rolled back, her eyes fluttering. 

“Clean this for me.” Eva commanded, holding her fingers out. 

Amy leaned in and sucked lightly. She could taste herself, the salty mixture. She ran her tongue over each finger, making sure to clean them perfectly. Eva dipped her fingers deep into the girls throat, making her gag. Saliva was dripping out of the freckled girls mouth. Pulling them back, she ran her index finger over the girls mouth. 

“Good girl.” 

The seductress lowered the dress and lifted her lover up into her arms as the elevator stopped at their destination. Looking up at the camera she noticed it zoom in. 

She paused as the doors opened. Looking back, the dominatrix smirked. 

With a small wink, she walked out towards the doors of her suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is complete! Ready for some more smut? I would say, this is only the beginning <3
> 
> -Aly


	4. Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play the following song to this chapter. It is short <3
> 
> "Heaven" - Julia Michaels

The sound of a bottle pop is what woke Amy from her sleep. Groggy eyes opened slowly to the sight of candle light encompassing the suite. Trying to move, the tired woman felt the tight dig of ropes on her body. 

Snapping her eyes fully open, she locked her gaze on her lover. 

“Sorry baby. You had to be punished for passing out on me.” 

The freckled girl looked around, noticing the intricate knots that laid on her naked body. Red rope pushed her breasts up, licking the heat that pooled between her legs. With each shift, the ropes slide gently across her skin, heating the fire in her veins. Shivers of pleasure ran down her spine. 

“Eva...The elevator...Oh god. Did someone see?”

Eva stood. 

"Only my colleague in the security office. don't worry though. I gave her a toy to use in exchange for the show."

She no longer wore the black dress that had hung seductively on her body. Now... now she wore a tight black bodysuit with waist high fishnet stockings. Black leather boots tied up to her knees, the heels digging into the white carpet. She had a riding crop in one hand, and a leash in the other. Her lips were painted red, and a tight collar gripped her throat. Her lush black hair was tied in a ponytail causing it to drip around her shoulders. Amy could feel her heartbeat quicken at the site of her dom and pulled against the ropes only to notice the collar that hung on her neck. It was red, like the seductresses lips, and her name was engraved in gold on the side. 

“Is this ...Is this mine?!” Amy gasped. She wanted this. Waited for this. 

“Of course baby.” Eva took a few steps towards her flushed lover. “I claimed you.” 

With a quick motion, she hooked the leash onto the collar and pulled the flushed girl in for a kiss. 

Eva’s tongue dipped low, licking each part of Amy’s mouth. Saliva mixed, as their teeth crashed together. Amy swallowed greedily as her lover pushed more into the heated kiss. Eva pulled back slowly, a line of fluid moving with her. Licking her lips, she pulled the collared girl down, pushing her face against her aching heat. 

“Lick me.” The command came quickly, sliding off the tongue, low and deep. 

Amy leaned in and licked the fabric blocking her way from the hot cunt of her lover. The black haired girls clit was hard in response to the flick of Amy’s tongue. The freckled girl worked her way up and down the lips, nibbling on them through the fabric. Moving towards the edge, she dipped her tongue underneath, tasting the sweetness that her lover was dripping. Eva bit her lip at the site of the sub on her knees, her green eyes looking up at her. The pink lips were pressed against her covered cunt, causing the fabric to outline her mound. Pulling the collar up, Amy gasped in response. 

“Get on your knees and face your ass towards me.”

Amy turned, caused the rope to slide across her clit. She moaned, placing her hands out in front of her. Sinking her chest into the silk sheets, she exposed her ass to her Dom. She could hear the click of a belt. Peering back, she saw a thick red cock attached to the front of her lover. 

“For passing out you will get 10 lashes. Count. If you moan, cry, or forget to say a number, we will start over. Before we start. Pick a safe word, one that you won’t say out of pleasure.” 

Amy thought it over.  _ Something she wouldn’t say if she was in pleasure? _

“Emerald” 

Eva smiled. It was her favorite gem. The color of her lovers eyes.

“Emerald it is." Gripping the crop, she readied herself. He lovers ass was pale, ready to be marked in red. 

"Ready baby?” 

Amy nodded and braced herself for the first lash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter...I promise it will be longer next time! We are just getting started after all. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments! I live for your thoughts <3


	5. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us continue.... <3

The marks were starting to turn a deep crimson color on the pale cheeks of the flushed girl. Cocking the whip back, Eva released another lash across the ass of her Sub. 

“Eig...eight!” Amy cried out. The pain from the crop was mixing with the pleasure of knowing she was about to be rewarded. Only 2 more. The girl gripped the sheets tighter, biting her lip to hold back her moans. 

“Two more baby. Then you get a reward.” 

The ninth hit grazed her twitching hole causing her to release a small moan. Flinching, she tried to cover her mouth before the Dom noticed her mistake. 

“Did I hear you correctly? Baby. Tell me...was that a moan?” 

Amy shook her head in disagreement, before biting the sheets in front of her. 

Eva leaned forward, the graze of the red cock sliding between her lovers cheeks. Taking her tongue, she licked up her spine, causing Amy to fluster. 

“Eva…..” 

Kissing the freckles along her back, the seductress made her way up to the now red ear of her lover. Sucking the bottom of the lobe, she bit hard. Amy gasped, arching her head back, her breast lifting from the sheets. Taking the opportunity, Eva reached around and grabbed one of the tight buds, pinching and twisting it to her will. 

“Baby. What did I say about moaning.” 

Another bite, before a hot tongue dipped inside the wimpering girls ear. 

“No..not to...not to moan. Fuck…”

Licking the small tattoo before the freckled women's ear, Eva palmed her sensitive nipples. 

“Exactly. You made it to nine, and I have other plans. So we will move past this for now.” 

Grabbing the collar she pulled her lovers head back. Emerald eyes were covered in tears, saliva dripping down the sides of the girls mouth. Eva shuddered in pleasure of the site of messy makeup and the blood from chewed lips. Leaning forward she licked away a droplet of blood from the pink chapped lips. 

“I am going to untie you. Stand up my love.” 

Amy shifted off the bed, while Eva towered over her. Standing, she turned her back, holding her arms above her head. 

Eva worked the knots until all the scarlet ropes were pooled at the bottom of the flushed girls feet. Her hands came around, gripping the girl by the waist. Turning her slowly, she delved in for a quick kiss. 

“Suck.” 

Amy looked at Eva with a questioned look. The Dom slide her body suit down, revealing her flushed breasts. Brown and pink encompassed the center. 

Amy look at them with greedy intent. 

“Can I? Really? I know before you never allowed me too.” 

Eva, even though she was the one in control, had he own flaws she was embarrassed about. Due to an over abundance of hormones she had abundance of milk she produced, and the coloration of her areolas changing. It wasn’t until she met Amy that she felt the need to hide this. Yet, Amy loved them. Wanted them, and by god, Eva was going to let her have a taste. 

“Suck them love. They are yours.” 

Amy didn’t hesitate before pulling one of the tight buds in her mouth. The hint of sweetness hit her tongue as she bit down slightly. Eva moaned at the touch, her head rolling back. 

“Fuck...Baby…” 

Amy worked her way around the nipple, trailing kiss marks from the top of the breast to the bottom. Her fingers pinched the other causing the milk to squirt slightly from the moaning women. Amy was in heaven. This kink of hers that others judged was finally being accepted. She lapped up the substance from the dripping nipple, making sure to consume it all. Amy’s face was flushed with excitement, grool dripping from her pussy onto the floor. 

“Baby, stop. I can’t hold back, I want to taste you.” 

Eva rarely lost control. She never begged, She never lost her calm demeanor. Yet, this freckled little brat was just too sexy for her own good. Her curves were littered with freckles, the faint red marks from the rope were flush against her pale skin. The once perfect curled hair was now lose out of the bun Eva tied it in when the girl was passed out. This woman was exotic, luring Eva in. She wasn’t going to make it, but there was so much left to do. She would make this women moan underneath her at least a few more times until she said the safe word out of pleasure. 

Pushing Amy on her back Eva put her heeled foot between the girls legs. Knocking the girls thighs, she licked her lips. Emerald eyes glistened in pleasure. 

“Spread your legs and show me your cunt Love. ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Chapter 4 was so short, I figured I would post Chapter 5 <3


	6. Finale....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, Just enjoy <3

Amy flushed at the statement. The vulnerability was sinking in as she gripped the top of her thighs. Spreading her legs, she averted her gaze from the deep violet eyes of her lover. 

“Fuck baby. You are dripping.” 

Eva stepped forward, pushing Amy’s thighs further apart, revealing the wet heat. Cream was dripping from the hole, intoxicating the seductress. Her clit was hard and buried under dark tufts of hair. The Dom may have played with this pussy before, but has never gotten a good look. 

“Um...don’t look to much…. It's embarrassing ...I am not...normal….” 

Amy was blushing to her ears, her embarrassment was worn on her face. Eva leaned in and licked a long stripe up the center of the freckled girl causing her to gasp and clutched the bed sheets.

“Fuuu FUCK!” 

Eva grinned against her lovers pulsing clit. Pulling it in slowly, she sucked ever so lightly, teasing the hard bud. The girls tongue circled around the tip then back down the sensitive top. Amy peered down at her lover’s head buried in her pussy. The sight caused her heart to skip as waves of pleasure coursed through her veins. She reached down to thread her fingers into the long dark ponytail when she gasped suddenly. 

“What...What are you doing!” 

Eva met her lovers eyes as she embedded another finger into the panting girls ass. 

“Stretching you love.” 

Sliding her fingers in deeper, Eva spread Amy’s ass wide. Her pink hole was twitching at the response, sucking the girls fingers deeper inside. Leaning forward, she encompassed the flushed girls pussy with her mouth, her tongue stroking her inner lips. Another finger was added. 

Amy’s back was no longer touching the bed. She arched up, Eva’s name slipping off her lips. Drool was falling out the side of her mouth. She was ready. 

“Okay baby, take your plug and insert it.” 

Eva handed the large diamond studded plug to the weak girl. Nodding, Amy took the toy and positioned it at her twitching gap. Pushing it in, she heard a loud pop as the toy sunk deep in her ass. Her head rolled back in pleasure as she felt the toy fill her up. She leaned forward and got on all fours. 

“My turn. Give me your pussy. Now.” 

Eva took a step back. Her lover’s eyes were hungry, glittering under the candle light. She had a hard time not being in control, and she didn’t know what would come next. 

“Eva. Remove it. Remove it all. It is not fair that I am the only one naked.”

The black haired girl was startled at the sudden change in her sub’s attitude. Yet, it didn’t take long before she was undoing the buttons on her body suit. 

Amy watched greedily as Eva revealed her boobs again. White cream was still leaking from her swollen breasts, the purple hue of kiss marks starting to form. Removing the strap-on, the body suit dropped to the floor giving Amy view she never could have predicted. Standing before her was her naked lover, shaven and revealing an Emerald piece.

“Is that...is that a piercing?!” 

The emerald hood piercing was embedded in the Dom’s clit, the gem stopping right at the tip. How did she not notice it before?!

Eva squirmed a bit under the eyes of her lover. He hand reaching down to cover the piercing she got spontansley at 18 for curiosity's sake. 

Amy climbed down from the bed and crawled to her lover. Kissing the hand blocking her view, she looked up, locking eyes. In between licking the girls fingers, she whispered. 

_ “Please let me taste you. You are so gorgeous”  _

Eva slowly moved her hand allowing her lover to see her for the first time up close. Amy’s breath hitched at the sight of the pussy in front of her. The woman was dripping out of her wet opening and onto the floor at Amy’s knee’s. Temptation won and leaning in, Amy lapped up the remaining arousal before making contact with Eva’s quivering heat. The Dom moaned at the direct contact of the freckled girls hot tongue on her lips. The piercing made her bud more sensitive to touch, escalating her desire more. Amy dipped in further, her tongue probing the slick entrance, swallowing her lovers desire. She wanted more. Wrapping her hands around the girls ass, she pulled her lovers pussy into her face, forcing Eva to lean forward and grip the bed. 

Working her tongue up the center, she reached the piercing hood. Taking the small jewelry in her mouth, she flicked over the throbbing bud. Her lover was moaning loudly, pleasure dripping from her. Taking two fingers, Amy inserted them into the tight hole. 

“Jesus Fuck! Amy!” 

Amy grinned, sucking harder on the sensitive clit. Her fingers made a “come hither” motion against the wet walls of the black haired girls cunt. Eva bit her lip as she felt her release building. 

“Stop. Amy. Not yet. I was to come on you.”

Amy released, pulling her slick fingers out of her lovers heat, she flashed a puzzled look. 

“On me? Isn’t that what I was doing?”

Eva grinned and picked up the dildo from the strap on. 

“You didn’t let me use this, so instead, I have something else.” 

Eva walked towards the dresser and opened the top drawer. Placing the red dildo inside, she removed another toy and closed the dresser. Amy shivered, aroused as she saw the dual sided toy in her lovers hand. 

“Lets fuck each other.” 

Amy giggled in excitement and laid on the bed. Eva put one side of the dildo in her mouth wetting it before settling the tip between her lovers legs. 

“Ready?” Eva asked, pushing the head against the slick entrance. 

Amy nodded and grabbed the end of the dildo, thrusting it hard within her. She gasped as the tip hit her cervix, causing a hint of pain. Pleasure consumed her. Seeing her lover so aroused cause the seductress to moan along with her. Positioning herself, she straddled her lovers legs. Biting her lip she placed her heat against the other end of the dildo. 

“God baby… You are so damn beautiful.” 

Amy grinned at the remark, blush creeping up her cheeks. She was about to respond when her lover slide down the remainder of the toy and pressed her heat against hers. 

Skin on skin was a pleasure both girls had never felt. It only took a split second before they were rubbing themselves against each other, their arousal mixing. Eva dipped in and kissed her lover with passion. Their tongues intertwined as their clits bumped together. The toy was shifting deep inside each girl, causing them to hit a new explosion of stimulation. 

Eva rubbed her breasts against the freckled girl as she continued to suck and tongue fuck her mouth. Their hands were in each others hair as they continued this dance. 

“Ah fuck...I'm close!”

Eva felt possessed as her release built. The toy was hitting her G-spot causing her to realize how heavy the girl was going to come. 

“im...I'M COMING!” Amy screamed, arching her pussy up against Eva’s. The Dom couldn’t take it any longer and released with her. 

Amy’s cunt pulsed as she orgasmed around the dildo. The black haired girl squirted, soaking both pussy’s in a creamy liquid as their clits slid against each other throbbing. 

“FUCK!” Eva screamed, collapsing against Amy’s chest. Their breathing was rapid as they felt the remaining orgasm drip down onto the bed. Leaning her ass up, Eva slipped the dildo out and rolled to the side. Amy moaned as she removed the remaining head for her now weak cunt, and pushed the plug out of her ass. 

Locking eyes, the girls placed a chaste kiss on each others lips. 

“I fucking love you…”

Amy smiled at the statement. Eva was not one to show emotion. Not one to open her heart up to anyone. Gripping her face she wiped the hair out of her lovers eyes. 

“I fucking love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't end! I promise! Just a few more chapters to go.... so go ahead and satisfy my thirst by commenting your thoughts.


	7. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my first F/F piece. Thank you for all who have stuck with me through this. Also, thank you to my love Alex for being the best source of my material and helping me whenever I get stuck! You are truly a godsend <3
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> I will be starting a new piece soon in the BNHA fandom. I look forward to writing for you all again!
> 
> -Aly

The candles were starting to simmer when Eva awoke. Amy was wrapped up in her arms, fast asleep. Remembering that they passed out before cleaning up, Eva shifted the sleeping girl, waking her. 

Amy nestled herself against her lover and groggily opened her eyes. 

“Baby, we need to clean up.” 

Eva pushed the messy curls covering the freckled girls face back. Emerald eyes lazily peered up at her. Her lover was beautiful, captivating, and everything she wanted in her life. Running her finger down the girls sides, Eva leaned in for a kiss. 

Their lips met as they shifted against each other. Amy dipped her tongue into her lovers mouth, pushing her bust against Eva’s. Her lover moaned in response, gripping the freckled girls hips and pulling her in. Amy moved onto, straddling Eva has she deepen the kiss. The moaning woman laced her fingers in Amy’s hair, biting the girls bottom lip. 

“Fuck, baby. I know you want more. But we have to clean up.” Nipping her ear, Eva gripped her lovers flushed face. She could already feel her heat pooling against her stomach. 

“First off, how the fuck do you continue to amaze me?” Eva reached down and dipped her finger into Amy’s entrance, arousal leaking around her. Amy arched at the sudden wave of pleasure.

“Second, If you promise to take a bath and clean up with me, I promise to pleasure you until you faint.”

Amy bit her lip and smiled. 

“Pinky promise?” the freckled girl asked, raising her finger. 

Eva removed her fingers and brought them up, linking their pinkies. 

“I promise baby.”

Amy giggled and slide off her lover, trotting over to the bathroom. She found the large tub and gasped in delight. 

“You didn’t tell me there was a bathtub! Do you have bath bombs? Please tell me you got me a bath bomb!”

Eva smiled at the child-like behavior her lover was displaying. Leaning against the door she watched as Amy bounced around, looking for anything to add to the bath. 

“Love. there are bath bombs in the drawer by the mirror. Your choice.” 

Amy’s face lit up causing Eva to flush. Gods, she was cute. 

Opening the drawer Amy swayed her hips in excitement as she picked a rose gold sparkle bomb. 

“This one! Do you have music?!”

Eva sauntered over to the bath, turning the water on.. 

“Alexa, Play romantic jazz.” 

Music started playing over the speakers, filling the room in slow strings of sound. Familiar melodies danced through as Amy walked over to her lover. Dropping the bath bomb into the tub, she wrapped her arms around the naked girl. 

“I love you so much. You don’t even know.” 

Eva smiled at the remark. What Amy didn’t know was how much she loved her too. She knew she had a habit of keeping her emotions hidden. She knew sometimes she’d hurt the girl when she wasn’t able to be there for her. She knew she didn’t always give 100%. But she knew that she wanted to be better for her. She wanted to work for HER. Eva leaned in, hugging the girl tighter. 

“I love you too baby.” 

Amy understood. Amy knew. She knew her lover felt guilty when she couldn’t talk all the time. But Amy didn’t care. She knew the women could get into spells where she would want to disappear. But Amy understood, and let her be. She knew that it was hard for her lover to convey feelings, and she knew that when Eva said “I love you” she meant it. Backing up, the freckled girl turned the water off and took a step into the tub. She pulled Eva in with her. 

“Sit with me love.” 

Amy sat back and allowing Eva to nestle in between her, laying her dark hair against her lovers chest. The rose scent waters tickled her nose as it swayed around them. The freckled girl wrapped her hands around her lovers chest, nuzzling her head against her shoulder. Placing a chaste kiss against against Eva’s neck, she smiled. 

“I never want to leave. I just want to stay like this.” 

The dark haired woman smiled at the remark. She was comfortable with Amy. She felt safe with her. Having these arms cocooned around her made her feel warm. 

“Me too baby…” 

Closing her eyes, Eva began to hum to the familiar melody echoing across the bathroom. She threaded her fingers together with her lovers, and brought them to her lips. 

“Marry me… please.” 

Amy’s eyes opened wide.

“But...we have only been together for a few months?!”

Eva kissed the flushed girls ring finger.

“We have known each other for 10 years. I don’t see myself with anyone other than you. Marry Me Amy.” 

Amy smiled, and squeezed Eva’s hand. 

“10 years hmm… we were friends for 9 of them.” 

Eva turned and locked onto the emerald eyes.

“I never once saw you as only a friend…. I made mistakes. I picked the wrong people. I constantly told myself to move forward. I was afraid… but I never saw you as anything less than my lover…” 

Amy sucked in a breath, tears pricking her eyes. 

“You couldn’t have told me this 10 years ago?” 

The dark haired girl wore a shocked expression.

“You loved me? ALL THIS TIME?!” 

Amy nodded, and kissed the women’s lips. 

  
“I told you. I love you, more than you know.”

Eva laughed, and cupped he freckled girls face. 

“I love you Amy. Marry Me. Please.” 

Amy smiled, hearing her Dom beg slightly made her feel whole. She laid a deep kiss on the dark haired girl, causing the water to lap over the side of the tub.

“Eva. I told you. I want to be yours. Forever. I love you.” 

Eva kissed the girl hard. Sinking lower into the tub, the girls pressed against each other in pleasure and happiness. 

“I said it before but I will say it again. I fucking love you Amy..”

  
Amy nipped the girls bottom lip, wrapping her arms around Eva’s waist. 

“I fucking love you too. Eva.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first F/F BDSM piece do be gentle with me! (Or not ... If your into that 👏🏻) 
> 
> I live for your comments. They fuel me. Have a specific kink you wanna see? Tell me... I may use it! 
> 
> Shout-out to the beautiful Alexis for being my muse... Well.. for being the best beta reader ever and helping me fuel the story. 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻


End file.
